The integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing industry has experienced exponential growth over the last few decades. As ICs have evolved, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created) has decreased. Some advancements in the evolution of ICs include embedded memory technology and high κ metal gate (HKMG) technology. Embedded memory technology is the integration of memory devices with logic devices on the same semiconductor chip. HKMG technology is the manufacture of semiconductor devices using metal gate electrodes and high-K gate dielectric layers.